


DRERICKA Sex Dice Au

by HelloDrerickaRulzHT3



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sex dice, Spencer’s Gifts, lol haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3/pseuds/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3
Summary: Finally I made this well Drericka try dice foreplay.  It works but then things get awkward.(In this particular au, Dracula visits an adult shop and sees these glow in the dark dice and ponders a bit before shrugging and purchasing them, shows them to Ericka and she is nervous as she never got the chance to experience foreplay like this before, but neither has Drac, and hilarity ensues.)





	DRERICKA Sex Dice Au

Dracula, was a tall muscular man whose eyes were dark blue, but they turn red when he hypnotizes his enemies. He had little ears that perked up along with a slight upturned nose. He was walking around the suburban area of Transylvania near the castle, Hotel Transylvania, whom he was the manager of. Monsters and humans checked in regularly. His daughter, Mavis and her husband, Johnny, managed the hotel as well as the zombies who are also worked as bellhops. He was happily married to Ericka Van Helsing, the great-granddaughter of Abraham Van Helsing. 

 

She was a young woman in her 30s. She had an hourglass figure, sky blue eyes and platinum blonde hair. She wore pink glossy lipstick, sometimes red. Her staple color was white, she almost always wore heels, white heels. Her face round and shaped like a peanut. 

Dracula was strolling down the sidewalk wearing his black cape as well as sunblock and a sun hat which was a wide brimmed hat. He was perusing the windows of different stores as he walked in the slight shade that the awnings of the stores provided. 

Suddenly he stopped, a store filled with adult accessories. He shrugged his shoulders, and went in; a little bell signaling that someone had entered the store.

A man who’s stature only went up to his mid-leg, came wheeling around the counter. It was Abraham Van Helsing, he got a job at this establishment.

“Why, hello there Drac, looking to spice up your sex life?” Van Helsing winked.

“Eww! Ok Abraham, thank you!” He pushed the old man away in disgust. 

Abraham follows him around as he comes upon two dice in a package that reads ‘Glow in the Dark’ Erotic Dice.

He picked up the package and looked it over in a confused manner. Abraham sighed as the door opened to reveal Johnny as he was curious. 

 

“Hey there Drac, whatcha doing here?!” Johnny yelled in excitement looking excitedly around himself at all the sex toys. Abraham slams a fist on the desk. 

“Could you be any louder, you fool?!” He growls.

“Sure can do old man, like this?!” He screamed without realizing he caused both of the older men to cover their ears in complete disgust. They both hissed. Once Johnny was done, Dracula stormed up and slapped him across the face.  
“Are you really that stupid, I slapped you because seriously man, do you ever get sarcasm?!” 

Johnny replies whilst rubbing his red cheek, “Geez, calm down man, I can handle sarcasm.” Johnny put his hand up and did a downward-upward motion with it. Dracula just shook his head. He went to purchase the dice, when he eyed a skimpy looking bathrobe, he smiled a mischievous smile and picked it up by its hanger. 

It was a short bathrobe that was white with the word ‘Bride’ on the back. Abraham nods, as he purchased the items and let Abraham alone to deal with Johnny.

He zoomed up to the hotel in his bat form, while carrying both items with his feet. The hotel came into view, a magnificent building carved out of stone into on an isolated spot surrounded by a piranha infested lake. The only way (for guests to get there was a concrete bridge spanning the lake with it ending and a patio out in from of the hotel with parking for the hotel hearses. 

 

Meanwhile Ericka was reading to, their two year old, Lucian, their son. Lately, Dracula had felt sexually neglected because their two year old wound up causing them to lose energy, leaving them too tired for intimacy in the bedroom. Not that he didn’t love his spiderling, he truly loved him.

Lucian, had eyes that sparkled like the shiny brine of the sea. His facial features were very distinct. He had his father’s nose, his mother’s hair shape but his dad’s hair color. His face shape was smooth in texture as newborn baby skin was. (Note: As a vampire, his eyes would change to complete royal purple when using his hypnosis gaze. His fangs come in when he was four years old. His bat form is similar to Dracula’s.) 

He giggled as Ericka made up funny voices for the different characters in the toddler book. Soon a knock was heard on the door. It was Dracula, holding the items behind his back awkwardly. He smiles awkwardly as Ericka opened the door with Lucian on her hip. 

Lucian grinned upon seeing his dad and made clapping hand motions while saying, “Daddy, pick me up, pwease?” Dracula put down the bags behind him and bent and reached out to him. He picked up his son and cuddled him and spun him around in happiness. He gently kissed his son’s head.

He then leaned down and kissed Ericka’s lips. At first she was shocked, but soon melted at his warm touch and even deepened the kiss. Before it got too heated, Dracula stopped and picked up the bags with his magic and put them into his wife’s arms. She looked puzzled for a minute before silently nodding. 

Dracula started to coo out Lucian who simply giggled. He started blowing raspberries on his soft tummy as Lucian erupted into fits of giggles, finally bursting into full laughter with a huge smile on his face. Ericka looked inside the bags and gasped. 

Dracula noticed this and gently set Lucian into his crib. He moved over to Ericka and whispered huskily into her ear, “I miss when we were intimate.” He gently stroked her sleek and muscular stomach. 

Ericka pushes his hands away, “I do too, but not tonight, alright. I mean I love the tiny gesture but we have Lucian now.” She kisses his nose. 

“It wasn’t fair, they had sex just three months ago and they used protection.” He thought.

2 weeks later

The bags of stuff were left untouched until now. Dracula has managed to ask his daughter, Mavis for assistance, she decided to help. 

Seeing as Lucian was being watched by Mavis gave Ericka a little breather. She too, missed having sexual contact with her husband, Dracula. She eyed the bags warily as she peered over to them, in interest.  
She finally got up and peeked into the first bag, some sort of sex dice? ‘What are these?’  
She thought.  
She peered into the bag to find a skimpy silk, bathrobe with the word ‘Bride’ on the back. She got a mischievous glint in her eyes as she hurried to their bathroom in their room. She pulled a lever and stepped seemingly behind a cobbled wall, and changed.

Dracula came into the room only to find, Ericka wearing nothing but the bathrobe that he got her. Her hip curves, hugging the fabric whilst bouncing and jiggling as she made her way over to him. Her boobs didn’t help his growing erection, as they were poking out slightly from the silk robe. 

Dice options: (I used a random number generation tool for this)  
Dice 1:  
Toes  
Body  
Lips  
Boobs  
Nipples  
? (Wild Card)

Dice 2:  
Blow  
Kiss  
Touch  
Lick  
Massage  
Tease

She bit her lip seductively as she pulled the die out of the breast pocket. “Want to do the honors, count?”

Dracula growled low and stripped down to his socks. “It would be my absolute pleasure, countess of the night.” He took the dice from her then rolled.

Boobs and on the other dice was....touch. He grinned softly as he gently whispered softly if he could have consent. She obliged. He began poking and prodding her breasts and gently holding them as they were quite huge.

After that, Ericka with lust in her eyes rolled, ? And Blow. She gave him a blowjob and his cum went all over their sheets as well as her face and boobs which he was more than willing to lick off of her. Dracula pulled her into a kiss and began to disrobe her.  
He rolled, Boobs and Massage. Finally he had waited for this moment. He attacked her breasts as they jiggled like jelly against her figure. She moaned in pleasure as he played with her breasts. Massaging them like they were stress balls. Ericka then tackled him and asked for consent as she was going to ride him. He nodded and said, “You may.” She carefully inserted herself on top and the both nodded and they both started a slow pace. They began to get faster and at last Dracula cummed inside of her. Ericka sighed, “That was incredible, those dice of yours really spiced things up.” 

Dracula blushed, rubbing the back of his head. Just then, Tinkles came barreling and bounding in with Dennis and Winnie on top riding him. Ericka and Dracula both realizing that they were practically bare butt naked scrambled to cover their privates.

Dracula quickly tied his cape so that it hung in front of him, covering in front of him down to his ankles. Ericka quickly got under the bed covers. Dennis innocently asked, “What game are you guys playing?” 

They both froze and chuckled awkwardly. “Uhhhh.......well you see Denisovich, we were playing a game where, you have to be an adult........to play.........it’s for adults........only.”  
Dracula managed to stammer.

“You see Dennis, it’s like tag.......a complicated game.........of tag.” Ericka said through a forced smile, as she was scared to move.

 

“Oh, oh well come on Winnie let’s go play elsewhere.” Dennis said while waving bye to them. 

“Yes, my zing.” Winnie said as she glomped Dennis as Tinkles bounded away, out the door.  
“No, I am still too young to zing!” Could be heard as Tinkles practically collided with everyone and everyone around him since he was so huge. 

 

Dracula and Ericka sighed as the disaster had left them alone. They quickly dressed and put the sexual items in their closet. Dracula quickly pulled the sheets of the bed as he bundled them up and shot them down the laundry chute. A witch flew in and delivered fresh linens as quick as lightning. She soon left as she had put the sheets on the bed on before speeding with the same velocity that she came in with.

“By the way, Dracula, honey, I.....am......pregnant.” Ericka nervously said.

“How long?” Dracula asked.

“About three months in.” Ericka grinned. As Dracula spun her around in excitement.

“Wait, I thought we used protection?” Dracula asked and stopped spinning her.

“Well, the condom broke.” Ericka shrugged.  
She then said, “Do you not want it?” She tried to say but started to cry.

“Honey, why would you ever think that? Of course I want this beautiful baby we made together.” Dracula comforted her by placing kisses everywhere on her face leaving her giggling. 

They shared a passionate kiss, as Mavis had brought back Lucian. Dracula picked up the two year old and ecstatically said, “Your about to be a big brother.” Mavis overheard and proceeded to glomp Ericka in happiness. 

Lucian just stared, “Big Bruther......” he mumbled. He said, “Will you still wuve me?” He asked sadly.  
Ericka, whom had finally got out of Mavis’s hug shushed her child.  
“Shush it’s ok Lucian, Momma and Dadda will always love you no matter what.”

Several months later...............Rosalie was born. But that’s for another story. 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I have done it.


End file.
